guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Tide Rising
Overview Summary #Meet with General Yurukaro. #Defend Kamadan by closing the Ruptures. You have 3...0 remaining. #See First Spear Dehvad for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Nightfall Character :Isle of the Dead Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"These are indeed strange times. A Zaishen ship from Cantha just docked. They are the blades of Balthazar... his mortal servants... who guard the entrance to the mists on the Battle Isles. Their coming could only mean darkness is about to fall upon us. The Zaishen general has "requested the presence" of any who had contact with the creatures in Fahranur. That means you. Good luck! They'll either help us or kill us all. General Yurukaro is waiting in the Sun Docks." ::Accept: "I shall see what they want." ::Reject: "You know, I never actually "touched" any of those creatures." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (General Yurukaro) :"The Zaishen have protected this world for eons. We are the mortal servants of the war god, Balthazar. We are his blades, wielding his power upon this world. , I do not know if you have heard what dark events have transpired at the Tombs of the Primeval Kings. The heart of this darkness lies somewhere here within Elona. We came as soon as we could, and it seems we are just in time." ::Player response: "Just in time for what?" :"The darkness you faced in Fahranur was a long forgotten evil, ancient and deadly. That malevolent knowledge now spreads, using the minds it touches to rupture reality and flood our realm with tormented minions. It is called Nightfall. The one you call Kormir knows this. We must speak with her. :Wait, can you not feel it? The very air crackles with malignant energy. The smell is terrifying. Come, we must hurry before all is lost. Prepare your party to fight. The ruptures are upon us!" ::Player response: "My party is ready. Let's move!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :General Yurukaro: "Balthazar, guide this blade!" :General Yurukaro: "Destroy them before the ruptures take hold!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :General Yurukaro: "Kormir! Tell us about this darkness. You have seen it before, have you not?" :Kormir: "I have. I fear your presence means it's already begun in Cantha and Tyria as well." :General Yurukaro: "If it has not, it most certainly will soon. We wish you to accompany us as we follow other signs. You must see this through with your own eyes." :Kormir: "Elder Suhl, I must leave to do this. The knowledge I can gain my help save all of Elona and the world beyond. My Sunspears are more than capable of handling things in my absence." :Elder Suhl: "Indeed. If in your travels you find allies to aid us, so much the better." :Kormir: "Then I will leave at once. You know my suspicions, Elder, about who is behind all this. I may find the proof I need to convince even you." :General Yurukaro: "We shall leave behind some of the Zaishen Order to defend Istan." :Elder Suhl: "Very well. May the Five Gods protect you." :': ''"Wait, before you go... what is this Nightfall?" :'''Kormir: "Nightfall is an old legend... a prophecy of the end of days. If we act swiftly we can avoid that fate. I trust you to carry out my orders, . Remember, you never fight alone." Reward Dialogue :"I pray this is the end of this madness, but I doubt it will be. Perhaps Kormir will find some answers with the Zaishen. She's left orders for what to do during her absence. I doubt everyone will be happy about them. Speak with me when you're ready to carry them out." Followup :Special Delivery Walkthrough Upon accepting this quest, you'll be moved to an instanced version of Kamadan. You'll find a number of Grasp of Chaos and Scythe of Chaos creatures centered around two locations in town. Defeat them to close the portals. Once complete, there will be a 30 second timer before you're moved back to the regular version of Kamadan and able to speak to Dehvad to claim your reward. Notes *The following monsters are fought during this quest: ** 12 Grasp of Chaos ** 12 Scythe of Chaos *The following NPC allies will assist you in this quest: ** 11 Acolyte Jin ** 20 Ahtok ** 20 Nerashi ** 20 Lonai ** 11 Acolyte Sousuke ** 20 Rojis Trivia *This quest's name is possibly inspired from one of Creedence Clearwater Revival's hits, "Bad Moon Rising". Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points